This patent is directed to a vibratory apparatus, and, in particular, to a vibratory apparatus suitable to separate a mixed material product.
Quite often in the recycling industry, it is necessary to process a mixed material product. One such mixed material product is referred to as 3-mix. The mixed material product may include broken glass, paper, plastic, and food waste. Conventionally, 3-mix has been separated using a 2½″ screen.